


Shiro and Adam deserve a happy ending

by Katspotatoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is a Good Boy, Fluff, I support Space Dad And Earth Dad, M/M, Reunion Fic, So is Shiro, gotta post these now before it all gets proven wrong in canon, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katspotatoe/pseuds/Katspotatoe
Summary: Adam receives a video message from his ex-fiancé. Given to him by none other than Samuel Holt!It’s a reunion fic.





	Shiro and Adam deserve a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> ┏┓   
> ┃┃╱╲ In this   
> ┃╱╱╲╲ house   
> ╱╱╭╮╲╲ we love   
> ▔▏┗┛▕▔ & appreciate   
> ╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲   
>  Adam  
> ╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲   
> ▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔

When Adam received a recording from Sam Holt he had no idea what to think. Even less so when he saw Takashi Shirogane’s face staring back at him from the screen. His eyes teared up, his throat closed. He reached a hand up to touch the screen, as if the image on it was somehow just a hallucination. It was too good to be true. 

“Um, hi Adam,” Takashi seemed to say nervously. Adam laughed at that. 

“So, surprise I guess? That was dumb... But I’m alive! Which, you can see,” he sighed and rubbed his eyes for a second. Adam could tell he was collecting his thoughts, that was always a habit he had. 

“Sorry,” Adam could see the tears in his eyes, and started feeling his own falling freely, even as he was grinning at the screen. 

“I feel like a school kid talking to their crush,” Takashi chuckled a bit at that, “but I suppose that’s not too far off, is it?”

Adam felt his breath catch. It all seemed too good. He was barely even aware of how his hands were coming up to his chest, holding them over his heart. 

“Because honestly? Adam, I still love you. And I never stopped loving you. And I know that it’s selfish of me to hope that you’ll wait for me. Or that you have waited for me over all this time,” there was another sigh out of him as he looked away from the camera. 

“But I do hope that you have. And I hope that you can find a way to forgive me, you were right about the Kerberos mission. You always have a way of being right, don’t you?” Adam laughed at that. 

“You know it,” Adam found himself saying under his breath. 

“And I hope you can forgive me as well because, I don’t regret it. So much has happened up here, Adam. I’m not even sure I can explain it all. We’ve done so much good up here. You should know that I have full intention to get back to Earth though. I will be coming back. And if you can find a way to forgive me; or if there’s even a slight chance you still love me too — please wait for me.”

Adam was crying now, tears streaming down his face, “Of course,” he told the recording, wishing Takashi could hear him. 

“Of course, I’ll wait for you.”

“Oof,” the man on screen said, “enough with the sappy stuff now,” he chuckled, “I’m crying now.”

Adam smiled fondly at the screen. 

“I’ve got so much to catch you up on, if you want to listen—,” Adam decided today was a good day to grab blankets and sit himself in front of the computer screen. Maybe make up for some time. 

_________________________________

Shiro was excited to get back to Earth. They all were. It had been a rough road getting back home, but they had finally made it. They could see that they were approaching Earth now. And that they’d probably be there in less than an hour. 

Everyone was chatting excitedly about seeing their families again, getting to eat earth foods again, and Lance was pretty sure that he was going to find a boyfriend for Kaltenecker. But Shiro didn’t know how to feel about going back. He wasn’t sure he had anything or anybody to go back too. He wondered if Keith felt the same. He didn’t have anyone back on Earth either. 

There was a part of him that truly hoped that Adam had waited for him, that he hadn’t moved on and married. But he told himself he couldn’t put too much hope into it. It had been years, after all, he couldn’t blame Adam if he had moved on with his life. 

The team decided to go to the surface as Lions instead of Voltron. It would be easier to get out of them to talk, and Voltron could be seen as more intimidating. They approached the surface and headed towards the Garrisons landing strip. With Shiro sending the request to land. They were given permission to land quickly and could see the officials approaching the Lions. 

The Lions lowered down to let out their crews. And the paladins stepped out to greet them. Shiro was sure it was a strange experience for all of them. Allura had never been to Earth before and only knew what the other paladins had told her. And the last time the others had been here they were cadets, now they were going to meet their former teachers and superiors as the defenders of the universe. 

The paladins did not walk too far away from their lines before they stopped, and waited for the other group to get to them. 

As they grew closer he could see Sam among them, he looked farther down the line recognizing most of them. And then his eyes caught on the man at the edge of the line. Adam. Looking just as good as the day Shiro left. Adam caught him looking at him and smiled wide. Starting to speed up. 

Adam passed the others in line as he sped up, eventually just running towards them. “Takashi!” He heard him shout. Shiro started running towards him too. Meeting him halfway as they collided. Adam buried his face into Shiro’s suit, wrapping his arms around his neck. And Shiro buried his face into Adam’s neck, wrapping his arm around his back. 

Shiro didn’t even notice when Keith gave them a pat on the back, or telling Adam it was good to see him. Or that Sam had done the same thing as Adam and ran towards Pidge. 

Shiro was the first one to draw back from the embrace. 

“I’m so sorry, Adam. I—“

But he didn’t get to finish the thought, as Adam pulled him into a kiss. Shiro tried to pour all of his feelings into that kiss, trying to let him know all of the things he wanted to say. He tell that they had both been crying. 

Adam was the first to break it this time, resting his forehead to Shiro’s. 

“I know you are, Takashi. I am too. But it’s okay now. That’s in the past. I love you.”

“I love you too, Adam. I love you so much. I’m so happy you’re here.”

Adam chuckled at that, “But Takashi, what happened to you? Your hairs all white! You’re missing your arm!”

“It is such a long story,” he said, laughing, “it’ll take a long time to explain.”

“That’s okay, I’ll give you all the time I have. Besides, I always have that video massage of yours to help keep up.”

Shiro laughed at that, “That sounds good to me,” he paused for a moment, “wait, what video message?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys ever realize that Kuron was the one that was around when they sent the messages with Papa Holt? Because I realized that today and it hit me like a brick. It’s also 3:30 am right now. So sorry if this is absolute crap lol.


End file.
